1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strain relief attachments for flexible cables and, more particularly, to a strain relief assembly for the angular throughfeed and attachment of a 90.degree.-deflected cable to the wall of a receptacle or enclosure in such a way that the deflected portion of the cable is selectively orientable in one at least two different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known strain relief assembly for the angular attachment of an electrical supply cable to the sheet metal wall of a production machine or of a control panel is disclosed in the German Gebrauchsmuster (Utility Model) No. 76 22 224. It features a clamping cover in the form of an angular housing which is attached to the outer side of the sheet metal wall and cooperates with a clamping ring on the inner side of that wall. The alignment between the clamping ring and the housing is obtained by means of centering pins of centering pins which extend from the housing through apertures in the wall and in the clamping ring, engaging the edges of both apertures. Screws reaching from the housing into the clamping ring press the assembly against the sheet metal wall.
The cable clamping element of this strain relief assembly is a clamping bracket with two screws engaging threaded bores of the housing. The screws, when tightened, clamp and deform a flexible protective tube of plastic material and its inner metallic reinforcing sleeve between the bracket and the housing. This angular strain relief attachment, while making it possible to selectively orient the electrical supply cable in one of two different radial directions, necessitates a compartively large space.